Road to Paradise
by Akari14
Summary: Cheza is well hidden somewhere around these cities, and only one wolf can help them find her, Miakoda. Yet their not the only ones hunting for Cheza. As the deadly hunt goes on Kiba finds himself striving to know more about her. Will they ever get Cheza?
1. Chapter 1

Kiba listened to the clip clap of the shoes behind him. The pack, Hige, Toboe, Tsume and Blue followed close behind him. Hige and Blue stood next to each other in the back, Toboe stuck close behind Tsume, and Tsume was only a few feet away from Kiba, his expression angry as usual, not liking Kiba's taste of cities. Kiba, on the other hand, did not care for Tsume's opinion, for if he truly disliked it, he could always leave. That is, if Toboe didn't follow after and get him to stay.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Snapped Tsume with a slight growl in his voice.  
>"Tsume.." Whispered Toboe. "Let's not fight.."<p>

"Who cares why we're here? This city is full of food!" Chirped Hige into the conversation, making Blue giggle slightly.

"Of course all you would think about is your stomach, porky. Try thinking of something else for once." He growled back at him.

"Hey, he was just trying to lighten the mood, you don't have to be so sour about it." Argued Blue.

"Stop! Please stop fighting!" Whined Toboe.

"There are wolves here..." Kiba finally spoke up in his calm tone.

"Yeah so what? What do other wolves have to do with anything? You better not be planning on having more join us! It's hard to take care of ourselves as it is!" Tsume barked grouchily.

"Not at all. I need to ask them questions, that's all." He remarked.

"Well, then why don't we split up? Tsume and I can go look for some other wolves, you can look for some wolves, and Blue and Hige can go and get some food for us." Explained Toboe with a small smile. Tsume rolled his eyes and looked to the side, not pleased that he was paired up with the young wolf. Blue and Hige on the other hand nodded in approval.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba replied.

"To us too!" Cheered Hige.

"Fine.." Groaned Tsume.

"Alright, let's meet back here in a few hours. Kiba, you want to ask about Paradise and Cheza, right?" Toboe questioned.

"That's right."

"Okay! Let's go Tsume!" Toboe then ran off to the side to go and ask for questions.

"Hey! Quit running! If you get lost I'm not looking for you!" Tsume then also left to follow the eager wolf.

"Suppose we should be heading our own way too, huh Hige?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Catch you later Kiba!" Hige smiled and waved before him and Blue went their own way. Kiba was then alone, and sometimes he thought this may be better. At least for a little while. He still couldn't be anywhere without his friends. He couldn't help but smile slightly at them as they all dispersed.

Kiba continued to walk on his own way. The scent of the city reeked of wolf, blood, sex, drugs, gas and rain. Rain? Kiba stopped in his tracks, and it began to pour down quickly. He gave off a slightly annoyed look with a growl vibrating deeply and lowly in his throat. He sighed and kept on his way, the rain drenching him to the bone. He didn't mind so much, it actually felt kind of nice.

It didn't take long for Kiba to be stopped by a small group of wolves. Two were female and one was a large male, hanging in the back with them. The first girl was a dirty blond that railed down her back in wet waves, with vibrant green eyes and a short skirt, fish net legging, and a tight, showy top. Her skin was a light tan. The second girl had black hair that was long in the front but got short in the back. Her eyes were a deep violet, and she had long baggy jeans on with also a tight tank top on, both which were black. Her skin was pale, very pale. The male had curly brown hair and blue eyes that were darker than Kiba's. He, on the other hand, had torn light blue jeans and no shirt, his skin a mixture of tan and pale.

"Ooo! Lookie Axel, a newbie!" Called the dirty blond female in a high-pitched voice.

" I can see him, Layla." Spoke the male, apparently named Axel, in a deep voice.

" Not safe to wander around here alone if you're a wolf, newb." Spoke the dark female in a nasally monotone voice.

"I'm not looking for a fight, I just want to ask some wolves a few questions.." Replied Kiba as his own icy blue eyes glanced around at the new wolves he had approached. Well, more like they had approached him. His shaggy brown hair clung slightly to his face and hung around his eyes the more wet it got.

"Like how to have a good time?" Asked the one named Layla as she drew closer to him. He backed up a step.

"Layla, don't scare the poor thing.." Spoke the unnamed one. Layla whipped her head around to face her.

"Quiet Raven! You need to lighten up some more! I just wanna have some fun with him!" Protested the dirty blond. Kiba looked to the side and backed up another step. He wanted to make it clear he wasn't interested. Axel snickered, and the one named Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine, but don't think that's going to stop it from slipping out to Takeo." Threatened the seemingly dark girl.

"You wouldn't!" Snarled the girl.

"Watch me." Replied Raven.

Layla fell into an angry silence, she seemed to be thinking before she reluctantly walked away from Kiba, back to her original spot next to Kiba. He took a few steps closer again, sliding a hand in his jacket pocket.

"Newb, what was your question?" Axel spoke up. Kiba was getting slightly annoyed, but used to his new nickname amongst these three.

"Have any of you heard of the Lunar Flower Maiden named Cheza?"

The three looked at each other. Layla and Axel burst into a fit of laughter, and Raven chuckled slightly. He merely blinked, expression not changing. He was used to having others laugh at the idea of Paradise.

"Yeah we have heard of Cheza, but they were only stories and rumors. Nobody really knows besides one wolf around here, and they won't tell nobody." Axel said once he calmed down.

"Do you know where I can find this person?"

"Well of course we do, they are our Alpha!" Chimed Layla.

"But they don't like strangers, so you might as well give up on asking them. You probably won't make it if you meet them." Kiba's eyes glanced at Raven, who had told him this information.

"I'm willing to take hat risk."

They all fell quiet and smiles faded from their faces.

"Look newb, forget about it, go to another city and ask. Seriously, if we're caught talking to a newb and not dealing with you, we'll be the ones getting in trouble, along with you. We recommend you lave, tonight. If we see you tomorrow, we aren't going to be so polite." Axel threatened as he walked past Kiba and bumped his shoulder, the two girls following soon after him and throwing him glances. He merely stared straight forward and continued on his way.

TT

Toboe and Tsume were the first ones to arrive back at the meeting spot. Toboe had a disappointed look on his face. He had no information for Kiba to have, and hoped he had better luck than they did. Tsume, on the other hand, just relaxed on a bench and didn't care either way as he waited for the food to arrive. His relaxation period didn't get to last long. A new wolf scent caught his nose, and it didn't smell nice. He quickly shot up and looked around. Toboe looked over at him in concern, but quickly caught on. Neither of them could tell where the scent was, but they knew it was near.

"Who goes there? Show yourself coward!" Tsume yelled into the shadows. They got no reply. Not even the haunting sound of the echoing wind.

"We don't want any trouble..." Whimpered out Toboe, voice shaking slightly. They still got no reply, but thyey did see a faint shadow move swiftly to the side. Now they could hear claws pit-patting on the concrete as it ran around in a circle.

"Not going to say anything? Why kind of a wolf are you?" Tsume barked back as he growled. Now instead of a human in his places, a gray wolf stood in his place, tail standing straight up and fur beginning to rise as he growled and bared his fangs. His back was a dark gray, and belly a lighter gray with a X-shaped scar on his chest. His golden eyes shot from side to side.

The paws slowly came to a pace, but still circled around them. Now a pair of amber-orange eyes came into view, staring at them with a bone chilling glare. Another growl rang in their ears.

"You don't belong on this territory. Leave Immediately, or I will attack." Spoke a voice that probably belonged to their pursuer.

"Tch!" Scoffed Tsume. "You won't scare me that easily!"

"Poor choice, Tsume."

Tsume's eyes widened. The pair of eyes disappeared and he growled again, prepared for a front attack, but instead it quickly came from the side, sharp teeth sinking into his hind right leg. He yelped, and felt sharp claws dig into his right ribs. He turned to attack, but the wolf jumped away and they could hear running. The time the attack came from the front, when he expected it to be the left. The wold sank its teeth into his shoulder and made its claws sink into his left paw. He yelped in pain as he felt blood drip down his fur coat and heard it start to puddle on the ground. He got a small nip into the skin of the strange wolf before it jumped back, knocking him to the side.

The new wolf planted a paw onto his neck, and was about to bite before its ears pricked up. More wolves were approaching. Tsume's pack-mates were coming back, and one awful fast. That one, the wolf knew to be named Kiba. It brought its flaming eyes to Toboe, who sat there in shock and terror before it ran off.

Hige and Blue arrived minutes before Kiba did. They had food in boxes, which were wet, but the food was dry. They placed it down under a little roof before running back to Tsume.

"Toboe, what happened?" Questioned a slightly worried Kiba.

"I-I'm not sure..! I-It was a-an attack, but it all happened so fast..!" Toboe managed to tremble out.

"I'm fine.." Tsume growled as he tried to get up, only to be shoved down by Kiba.

"You're not fine! The full moon is tomorrow, so rest here until then, you got that?" Demanded Kiba as he gave him a hard stare.

"Fine, but not because you told me to, because I want to!" Tsume snapped at him.

"I don't care for your reason." Kiba spoke to him as he backed up and looked over at the rest of them. "Slight change of plans. Blue, Toboe, I want you to stay here with Tsume, Blue as a guard, and oboe to help heal him. Hige, you can go and get more food." The three nodded.

"Let me guess, you're still going out to figure out what you can about Cheza?" asked Tsume, in an aggravated voice.

"Exactly. You guys can go ahead and eat. I'll be back later." He then turned to walk in another direction than he came.

"Kiba, you don't want anything to eat?" Toboe followed him and asked. Kiba turned to look at him.

"No thanks. Not completely hungry yet.. I'll eat later.. I'll see if I can also find out who did this to Tsume." He said as he continued on his path. He could hear Tsume growl and say something foul about him, Toboe try to calm him down as he passed out the food, Hige talking with Blue as he ate, and Blue listening as she ate with him. Fury swirled in Kiba's eyes as he wandered down the roads by himself, fading into the shadows as their voices slowly died down into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain steadily came to a soft sprinkle, and was replaced by a spine-chilling breeze. Kiba's clothes flapped with the wind noisily, even more so since it was wet, and not dry. His wet hair danced with the breeze as it passed and allowed the hair to fall back around his face. He listened to the squish of his shoes as he placed pressure on them with each step, and the soft sploosh of water as he walked through the small puddles. Ever since he left after Tsume's attack, he hadn't spotted a single wolf. This made him incredibly suspicious, and worried for his pack he left only moments ago. He considered going back, but knew, even with Tsukme injured, they could handle themselves, or hoped so.

Hours continued to pass, but it seemed like only minutes for the white wolf. Even with the night coming so close to dawn, it was completely dark, as if the sun just lowered its glowing head behind the Earth.

"Hey newb, I thought we told you to scram." Spoke a familiar voice. It belong to Raven, the gothic wolf he had met earlier. He turned his head to the left, and spotted her. Her wolf form was black, with the same violet eyes. Her under-belly was a mixture of white with gray spots, and on the spot between her eyes, was a spot of fur that was also white, and shaped like a diamond.

"I'm not very good at following orders, sorry." Kiba merely replied.

"The alpha is finding you and your pack you know. They came close to your packmate. ALmost killed him, if you and the others hadn't arrived."

Kiba looked over at her with wide eyes, and showed his own wolf form to her. White as the snow in winter itself, but the fur began to bristle as he growled at her.

"That was your alpha? The one who attacked Tsume?" He shot at her.

"Isn't that what I said? We told you what would happen. So leave newb, while you and your pack is alive."

"I'm not going anywhere without some answers."

"You're placing your pack in danger."

"They can take care of themselves."

Raven sighed. More wolves started to approach. There were the other two companions from earlier, Layla and Axel, as well as a few more he had never seen before.

"Your grave then." Raven spokem as she launched herself at Kiba, the other wolves following her lead. Kiba managed to get himself to move out of Raven's reach only to be bitten on the side by a couple of wolves that went to the same side he was. They were circling him so that no matter where he went he would get attacked. He stayed in the middle with the dark wolf. Blood was already staining his white coat, and slipping onto the ground in a tiny puddle. Raven pounced at him once more, and he let her tackle him. He odged her fangs, and sank his own into her paw. She didn't make a single noise as she swiftly bit into his shoulder. He tore his skin from her jaws and knocked her over to the side as he jumped at her this time, only to be tackled by another wolf, much larger than himself. This wolf came close to snapping Kiba's left front leg, but Kiba forced his claws into the wolf's belly, and went down, making a larg and deep scratch on his wolf yelped and fell back, the wolf's blood splashing onto Kiba as he got up. now the rets of the wolves dove in for an attack.

"Stop!" Commanded a strong, furious voice. All the wolves froze in place, Kiba one the ground, blood seeping everywhere around him from his wounds and jaws from wounds he could inflict. The wolves all backed up and away from him, and he slowly got to at least a laying position. He looked forward to see who it was.

"Raven, Layla, Axel! I thought I told you if you were to see this boy again you were to take him to _me!_ What is so hard to understand about that?" Snapped the voice. The rest of the wolves backed up to show the three. Raven, Layla and Axel. Layla had sandy-brown fur, no other color with a black nose. Her ears lowered, and tail went between her legs. Axel, was a gray wolf, opposite of Tsume. His back was a light gray, and the bottom was a dark gray, and he had no scar. He just looked off to the side. Raven stared forward at the newcomer.

"We've been trying to get the information on Cheza forever from you, and then you were planning to tell him just like that? That's not fair, so why should we have brought him to you?"

"Paradise doesn't open for those that are selfish, Raven." Spoke the voice as a full-blown black wolf came into Kiba's view, eyes a bright amber-orange.

"How do you know he isn't selfish? You've never met them!" She protested.

"You're forgetting Raven, that Haruna is _my _city. I know what goes on, without any of you reporting back to me. I've been following him and his pack ever since they arrived. I know them a bit better than you think." The wolf merely replied.

"You've been following us?" Kiba butted in.

"Wait until you are spoken to if you wish to speak!" Corrected the new wolf.

"No, not if it concerns my friends!" Kiba then yelped as the wolf stepped on one of his deep wounds, and rubbed it around.

"I'm getting sick of your opinions and secrets!" Raven growled at the wolf.

"You think I care? You all decided to follow me, if you don't like the way I rule, then beat it." Explained the wolf. The wolves behind Raven started to growl along with her.

"Even better of an idea.. We'll just force it out of you." Raven told them. The wolf that was going to be attacked, remained completely calm.

"No matter what you do Raven, I'm not going to tell you. I am merely here to protect Paradise from parasites like you."

"Then we will just have to kill you." Spoke Layla this time. The orange eyes went to Layla.  
>"Then nobody will be able to open Paradise, because you'll never be able to find Cheza. Yet, you don't care, because either way, it won't be you, right? If you can't have Paradise, nobody can?" Asked the black wolf.<p>

"Exactly! If we at least kill you, not even you will be able to reach Paradise! We know you want to be in Paradise as much as any other wolf!" Layla barked.

"I said before, I'm here to protect, Paradise. Whether I want to go into Paradise or not, is not your concern. What I want in general, does not concern you."

"Enough talking!" Yelped Axel as he lunged for the wolf. The wolf only backed up, and jetted off.

"Follow her!" Raven ordered as they all ran off, leaving Kiba alone.

Kiba blinked, thinking over the conversation he just heard. _Follow her? Wait.. That wolf was a girl? They're alpha, is a girl?_Kiba thought to himself as he sat up. With the way they talke about their alpha, it made him believe it was for sure some blood-thirsty male wolf. Kiba got up. _This girl is the only one that knows where Cheza is... _Kiba limped, but followed the way the mob of the wolves went after the girl.

TT

Hige wandered back to the meeting spot, two large wooden crates full of food in his arms as he placed them down and collapsed lazily on one.

"It's harder to do it by yourself.." Groaned Hige tiredly.

"Maybe because you're not pushing yourself to show off." Tsume replied to him with a bored tone.

"That's not true! I don't need to show off!" Hige argued.

"Ha! yeah right, the last time you were carrything three boxes on top of each other and didn't complain and this trip you only had two!" Tsume told him with a laugh.

"This one has heavier stuff inside!" He tried to make up an excuse.

"Yeah yeah." Tsume said boredly as he forced the lid of the crate open and snatched up some beef. He was about to bite into it when it was snatched away from him by Toboe. He growled. "Hey brat, that was mine!"

"Well.." Toboe began to as he looked down to the side. "This is the biggest one, and we're running out of meat quickly.. Kiba hasn't eaten anything yet, so I think we should leave this one for him." BLue patted his head and smiled at him.

"You're a really sweet kid.." She told him. Toboe blushed slightly as he chuckled with a happy smile.

"Hey! It's his own fault for not grabbing anything to eat and placing that stupid flower before himself! So hand it over!" Barked the angry gray wolf.

"Leave him alone! You've had enough meat, try being nice for once!" Blue yelled in Toboe's place as she threw a loaf of bread at Tsume. "Besides, if it wasn't for Kiba placing that flower in front of himself you would have no way to get to Paradise!"

"Who said I wanted to go to Paradise anyway? We failed to go there last time what makes you think we can do it this time? He's as full as crap this time 'round like he was the last time!"

"He's closer to finding Paradise this time, since Darcia wasn't reborn! Besides, if someone around here does know where to find Cheza, then I'm certain we will get there, especially since _nobody_ else seems to know!"

"Oh please, I'm sure lots of people know where to find her, this city just stinks, like this bread!" he argued as he threw it down onto the ground.

"Hey, don't waste good food like that! You don't know when our next meal will be! Now stop being a child and eat something other than meat!" Blue told him as she picked up the bread to see if it was still good. Hige reached for it and took it from Blue's hand, biting right into the loaf, not caring it was on the ground. She shook her head at him.

"I'm full." He told her.

"Liar, you were going to eat that meat until Toboe took it from you. Immature if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you, know did they?" He snappd.

"Toboe would you like some of my pork?" She asked as she started to split with him.

"Huh? Oh yeah that sounds great!" He chirped gleefully. Tsume rolled his eyes.

Once the meat was done being split between Blue and Toboe, they happily at it together glanced down at his meat, and up at Tsume, who had his back turned to the both of them. He finished the strip he had in his hand, and wandered over to Tsume, holding the pork out to him with a smile.

"Here Tsume, you can have the rest of mine!" Offered Toboe. Tsume threw his harsh glare his way.

"I don't want it."

"Aw, C'mon Tsume, you know you do! Please, take it as an apology?" He begged slightly.

"No, I said I don't want it and therefore I don't want it! Leave me alone!"

Blue sighed and got up, taking a strip of meat from Toboe's hand, and got onto her knees, making it look like she was about to eat it, but then stopped.

"Hey Tsume... Explain to me why you don't like Kiba again, I didn't quite understand.."

"Because he's full of crap, that's why! It's all about Paradi-mmym!" He choked as the piece of pork was shoved into his mouth by Blue. She kept her hand over his mouth and nose.

"Chew and swallow, then I'll let you breathe!" Blue threatened as she felt him chew, and finally swallow. She released him and he gasped for air. Hige was laughing at Tsume, and Toboe was trying not to laugh.

"Why you little-!" He stopped when he saw she grabbed another strip, but this time she did eat it.

"Try to be nice next time someone offers you something you know you want. I swear boys and their egos.."

"Hmph, whatever." Spoke Tsume as he leaned back, hands folded behind his head as he closed his eyes to rest. Toboe got up and plopped down beside Blue again as they continued to eat, Hige seating on the other side, passing her food he thought she would like and making a game of it.

TT

Kiba had lost sight of the wolves he had fought earlier, including their alpha, yet the scent of blood was thick and covered most of the city area, and the way he was going, the scent on got stronger. The scent of it was making his nose go numb, but he continued anyway. His heart was picking up pace, fearful his only source of finding Cheza was indeed dead, killed by her own pack. So the three previous ones did want to go to Paradise, and hung around this girl to try and get information from her and only information? That wasn't very fair. Maybe the girl wanted friends, maybe that's why she kept it a secret?

_"Paradise won't open for those that are selfish."_

_ "I am merely here to protect paradise from parasites like you."_

_ "Whether I want to go into Paradise or not, is not your concern. What I want in general, does not concern you."_

_So, does that mean she wants into Paradise? Does she think she is selfish for wanting into Paradise? What makes me so different? Is it the fact that I want to open Paradise not only for myself, but for those who join perhap in the future and my friends? This girl is odd..._

Kiba glanced around the corner to where the scent was the strongest. It was a seemingly empty alley. Yet the blood trail was stronger here.. Not to mention, it stoppe here. He walked until he was in the middle of the alleyway, and looked around, until he heard a noise, like a body dropping onto the groujnd. He looked down in front of him, and jumped back. A body of a wolf from earlier had landed, blood making a quick puddle around it, claw and teeth marks were easily spotted on the carcass. He looked up as the black wolf with those burning amber eyes landed next to the body, perfctly on her feet. Those fiery eyes looked at him. They stood there in silence as they looked at each other.

"...So you are the one named Kiba, correct?" She spoke first.

"...That's right. Who are you?"

"Miakoda is my name. Rumor has it you're looking for Cheza."

"You'd be right with that too."

"Follow me." She spoke as she stood up and started to walk, not bothering to change into her human form. Reminded him of himself before the world ended for the first time. He stared at her as she walked, and then steadily followed a bit behind her.

TT

They arrived in a run-down abandoned building. There was a broken window, and she jumped through it, but scratched her front leg from the jagged glass. He jumped in with no trouble at all. The girl that named herself Miakoda limped a bit, but seemed to be okay. Miakoda ruffled threw something, and before Kiba could say anything, a thick slice of meat was tossed in his direction. He stared down at it.  
>"Well, are you going to eat it? It's not poison." Miakoda told him as he could hear her chewing on some meat as well.<br>"I didn't suspect it was, I just didn't think you'd feed me." He told her as he went into human form and took a bite into it, the juices from the raw meat overflowing and falling down the sides of his mouth, making a small puddle betwen his legs."...Why do you hide in the shadows so much..?"  
>Miakoda fell silent. No one had asked her that question before. She looked down. She was in her human form this time.<p>

"... I'm not sure..." Miakoda then stepped into the light, and sat not too far away from him. Her hair was long, so long it trailed on the ground around her a slightly, down to her high leg, and as black as the night sky, long bangs that also would droop over her eyes, with a red streak on the right side. She had a White T-shirt on that hugged her small, thin frame, with black baggy pants that looked like camo jeans, but, just black. Her eyes were still a brilliant amber-orange, and her shoes were just regular white and black sneakers. Her skin was a light pale, darker then Raven's, but even lighter than Hige. He thought she was beautiful, but didn't think of much else. Until she spoke.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kiba blinked, and finally noticed he was staring. He quickly looked away.

"Uhm, sorry, Iwas, thinking.. I didn't mean to, stare.."

"Okay.. It's fine.." She told him. She continued to eat her food, and so Kiba did the same, looking off to the side. "So, you want to find Cheza, right? She's not here I can tell you that."

"I could have told you that much..." He mumbled to her.

"You know even if I do explain it to you, and no matter how smart you are, you would never be able to find her.. It was meant to be that way, that only a special few will be able to find her. Because they continously change her location.. They wee chosen at random, so not all of them can be trusted, nor good... That's why, I wanted to tell you, that I want to help you find Cheza before they do." She told him as her eyes looked at him. He had already finished and cleaned up as she spoke, and now was looking at her.

"Why us..?"

"More like _why you? _Because, that's all Cheza talks agbout, is you and your pack, but mainly, you. Kiba did this, Kiba did that, Kiba told me not to do that, Kiba said this, blah blah blah. We're not supposed to tell _anyone_ thought of where she is os that we know, but as you can see, you can't trust people.." She fell silent and looked to the side for a second. "Yet, people are breaking the rules anyway... It looks like, I'll need to break some rules as well in order to protect Cheza... I know I can trust you with her, seeing as how into you she seems to be... So.. Will you help me? Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours kind of thing.."

Kiba was quiet. He stared at her, thinking of what he should do. He said he wouldn't have more people join to Tsume, but Cheza was in danger, and Miakoda was the only one that knows where she is hiding. Miakoda, actually needed them to help Cheza, and they needed her to find Cheza. This was there only way.

"I'll help you." Miakoda smiled at him.

"Alright. We need to leave as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

"What, do you_ mean, SHE_ will be joining us!" Tsume barked angrily at Miakoda and Kiba, once they were finished explaining the situation to the rest of the pack. "You rols us nobody else was going to join, least of all the attacker!"

"I know what I said Tsume, but she is the only lead we have to Cheza." Kiba attempted to reason calmly.

"So find a different wolf!"

"We don't know who else has the knowledge of her where-abouts. We got lucky with this city."

"I don't care!"

"C'mon Tsume, be reasonable. Besides it would be nice to have another girl around until we find Cheza." Spoke up Blue as she placed an arm around Miakoda, who gave off a slight uncomfortable look.

"Yeah Tsume, we got another treat for sore eyes!" Chimed in Hige, who got a smack upside the head. "Ow.. I said another!"  
>"Miakoda did say she only attacked because you angered her Tsume, otherwise she would have just sat back..." Toboe quietly pitched in.<p>

"Well she shouldn't have been following us to begin with!" Tsume snapped.

"Once I make sure Cheza is safe and secure with all of you and Paradise is safely open for the six of you, I will leave." Miakoda told him to try and help them out. She was going with them no matter what anyway, but why make the trip more stressful?

"You don't want to go to Paradise with us..?" Toboe asked her. She merely blinked at him. Ever since Miakoda and Kiba arrived, she had been hugging Toboe since until she finally pried herself off, saying he was adorable and the cutest kid she has seen. Toboe's question only made her amber eyes sparkle as she dragged him into another tight embrace.

"You are just so cute!" She squealed, nuzzling him and holding him tightly as she smiled wide. Kiba was almost sure he could see small hearts floating around toboe and Miakoda. It was more of a motherly love she held for the runt.

"Well, are you coming to Paradise with us?" repeated Hige, looking at Toboe with envy deep in his eyes, making Blue growl to the side. Miakoda finally relaxed slightly and just hugged Toboe normally. She gave them a soft smile.

"We need to leave soon. If you want to find Cheza, you all need to hurry and make up your minds or I'm going on whether I'm alone or not." Miakoda quickly switched the subject.

"Either way, it's a five out of six, so it looks like you're stuck with us." Explained Blue as she shot a smile at Miakoda. Miakoda smiled back at her. Tsume angrily turned his head to the side, glaring off into the distance.

"Well then, not that it has been decided, let's go." Suggested Kiba.

"Yeah. Let's go, this way." Ordered Miakoda as she ran off, her pale skin fading into dark black fur as her silhouette grew smaller. Kibda met all the others' eyes before he quickly followed after her, then Blue, Hige, Toboe, and lastly Tsume.

TT

Hours had passed since they had left the boundaries of the city, and Kiba had been thinking of a question, and now it tugged hard at his attention. He ran ahead so he could be side by side with Miakoda.

"What about your pack...?" He asked her, bright golden eyes looking at her. She didn't return his gaze.

"They're not my pack, not anymore. Might as well never had been, for all they cared about was where Cheza was lying dormant." Miakoda replied coolly.

"They seemed to be scared of you."

"They were weaklings who knew I had strength far beyong theirs. They saw you had the same and that's why they ganged up on you and me." She explained.

"So how did you fight them all off? I couldn't even do that.."

"I didn't fight them all at once. I took them out one by one until there was a small group left, going for the strong ones first."

"How many of them did you kill?"

Miakoda fell silent and continued on with her quick strides.

"Have you killed before?"

Another no reply.

Kiba decided to also fall silent. He removed his gaze from her to the open path ahead of them, and threw another quick glance back at her. Her expression did not changed. She seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he said something he shouldn't have?

Oops.

TT

Hours and hours continued to pass them by, but they barely noticed.

"Hey.. Can we take a break..? I had too much to eat before we left.." Groaned Hige as he slowed to a walking pace and panted.

"Yeah.. Same here.." Whimpered Toboe.

"I told you two to eat in moderation!" Scolded Blue as she turned back and walked to their sides.

"You know I like to eat a lot Blue.." Whined Hige.

"And who knows when we get to eat again.." Toboe pitched in.

"It would be sooner if you two weren't slowing us down." Tsume bluntly told them.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk Tsume, you ate a lot too." Blue sneered at him, unhappy with his attitude.

"But I'm not complaining about it, now am I?" He snarled right back.

"There's a water-hole a little farther up ahead, about a third of a mile. We can walk there, can you two make it?" Asked Miakoda as she came over to them last.

"Yeah!" Chirped Toboe.

"Aw, man a drink sounds good right about now..." Drooled Hige.

"That actually does sound appealing.." Agreed Kiba and Blue. Tsume was the only one who had nothing to say, this time. As figured he was still too angry at Miakoda to even make some rude comment to her. she swayed her head to the side as she twisted her body to turn around again.

"Let's go then." She walked at a moderate pace, something not slow but not fast enough to hurt Toboe's and Hige's stomachs. Kiba still stood next to Miakoda.

They walked most of their way in silence. Kiba tossed another glance at her, this time catching her looking at him. She quickly removed her eyes from him, and he did the same. Wait, why did he have to look away. He returned his gaze back to her, to see her looking off in the distance the other direction.

"How did you know about the water-hole?" he decided to ask. He wasn't one for starting conversations, and so far, neither was she.

"Haruna wasn't the only place I lived in... When I came to Haruna, this was the direction I came in.. This is the direction of Cheza."

So Cheza was in this direction, and she had left her before coming to that city she called Haruna.

"How long did you live in Haruna?"

"About a year."

So it wasn't that long ago that she had removed herself from Cheza's where-abouts.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I hate the most?"

He fell silent for a few seconds. He knew he had done something wrong this time.

"What?"

"People who try to get close to me and use me, act like friends only to get information on the Lunar Maiden." She told him with a very cold chill in it thatmade shiverswant to run down his spine, very bluntly tooas she gave him a stone-cold glare. She picked up her pace so she could be away from Kiba. He allowed his pace to slow down.

"Very smooth Kiba, very smooth." Hige whispered behind him, making Kiba quickly look back at the light brown wolf.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked him,

"That's not how you win chicks over! What's wrong with you!" Hige ha;f-screeched, half-whispered at him.

"I'm not trying to win anyone over, I was trying to be nice and make her feel a bit more comfortable, since no oneelse will try and strike up a conversation with her.."

"Yeah, but all your conversations lead back to Cheza. Think that's making her feel any more welcome than _not_ talking to her? I mean, you're making it seem like you don't want her around and only do for Cheza. Imagine how that feels for her, since it seems to have happened many times before... You're pouring and rubbing salt on an open wound Kiba" Mentioned Hige as he kept his eyes on the white wolf as they walked beside each other.

Hige had a point. He was rubbing salt on an open wound for Miakoda. Her old pack only wanted her around because of her knowledge of Cheza's hide-out, and now he was making it seem like he only wantedthesame thing, but he wasn't close enough to her to say he wanted it differently. He stared forward as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

TT

When they all arrived, Miakoda was already lapping up some of the water-hole's liquid. They all steadily followed her example, taking as much water as they needed before laying down by the water as it shimmeredwith the moons' rays' as it slowly started to became dawn. Kiba sat back, and stared at the black wolf, who only looked forward, sitting down, tail wrapped around her bottom. then, se gpt up, and walked straight into the water. Kiba gave off a slightly puzzled look.

"What the hell does she think she is doing?" Snarled Tsume to in all, Kiba wanted to know as Miakoda kept walking until most of her body was engulfed by water, and then sat down in it. What was the point of this? Kiba Didn't understand. Toboe trotted right in behind her. Blue was laying down next to Hige as they watched silently.

"Hey, you alright?" Toboe asked her, having to stay back a bit, not being able to keep his head up if he went as far as she had.

"Yes, just thinking, that's all. Don't worry about me. Get out of the water, you'll get sick." She told him, voice emotionless, but demanding. She didn't even look back at Toboe.

"Come with me, you shouldn't get sick either." Toboe reasoned as he tried to step closer, only to fall off a small ledge in the water and start doggie paddling to stay afloat. Miakoda sighed and helped him back onto where he could touch the bottom.

"I don't get sick. Go." She replied to him. Toboe stood there, and ears drooped down.

"Not unless you come with me.." He told her quietly. miakoda glanced back at him.

"Why?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"But this water is freezing.."

"And I have a hot body temperature..."

"You could fall in and drown... Or something could eat you!"

"I doubt that..."

"You could turn into an ice cube."

"Hello future."

"Please? You have to be lonely."

Those words stung at Miakoda, but shekept her poker face. She just kept quiet and stared forward. If only Toboe had the _slightest idea_ of how lonely Miakoda truly was.

"So you are lonely." Toboe concluded. "You have all of us around here, you're not alone, Miakoda, not anymore."

Miakoda wanted to run over and hug the young wolf, but his words ceased to help her pain. She was alone, she would always be alone, and no matter who she joined it would always be the same. Toboe didn't understand well because he was young. She merely just forced a smile on her muzzle and looked at him, allowing her eyes to show him that she was drowning in sorrow. His eyes merely widened slightly.

"Thank you, Toboe, but in all fairness, I don't think you, or anyone else here for that matter," She shot her gaze at Kiba, eyes hardening for a breif second before softening them and returning it to Toboe, "really understands, that I am always, alone. Thank you though." She told him sweetly. He just whined.

Now Miakoda felt bad, and wanted to cheer him up, so she got up, and exited the water, standing a few feet away from the others as she shook the water from her wet fur. Toboe smiled a bit and tried to wag his tail under the water, which didn't work out too well for him. He quickly followed after her, and shook his fur out too, but he was closer to the pack, getting them wet.

"Hey! Quit that you runt!" Barked Tsume.

Kiba remained silent, but was clearly not pleased with his new shower.

"aw, c'mon Toboe! Not here!" Begged Hige.

"Toboe! No!" Blue cried as she rolled around to try and get dry. He laughed sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry about that!" He laughed some more. Miakoda couldn't help but laugh with him. Kiba threw her a glance, and she caught it. He kept his gaze there, and she turned away angrily, slightly sticking her muzzle in the air to him as she trotted off to a large tree, and curled up underneath it, tail covering her nose as she closed her eyes. Slowly, they all figured out she quickly fell asleep, and decided to the same, Toboe sleeping the closest to her, Hige and Blue not too far away as well. Tsume stayed well away from Miakoda, still furious with her. Kiba kept his distance, knowing she was angry at him, and was the last one to drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kiba..." _Whispered a soft voice. Kiba stirred a bit in his sleep. "_Kiba...!" _The voice whispered again, but this time more distressed.

_"Nnn... Cheza..?" _Kiba asked. He slowly opened his eyes, and the scenery was nothing but black. He slowly got to his feet. _"Tsume? Hige? Toboe, Blue..?" _He called out with no reply.

_"Kiba...! Help this one!"_ The voice begged.

_"Cheza, where are you?" _

_"KIBA!" _Cheza screamed as she suddenly came into view, her hands reaching out for him and her deep red eyes filled with tears. Not only Cheza came into view, there were wolves surrounding her, their eyes glaring and murderous as they looked at him.

_"Cheza!"_ He called as he started to race towards hjer, but was soon surpassed by a dark silhouette, shaped as a wolf. There was only one wolf he knew that could be masked by the shadows so well.

_"Miakoda!" _He yelped, somewhat in surprise. _"Wait for me!" _He said as he sped up to attempt to catch up with her, but came to a skidding stop when a line of fire cut him off.

Kiba watched through the flames as Miakoda fought with the wolves, and was slowly getting ganged up on. Gradually she began to lose.

_"No, Miakoda!" _Kiba yelled outas he ran around the flames, trying to find a way through.

_"Kiba! Help this one!" _Cheza begged again.

_"Cheza!"_ Kiba's ears then quickly perked up and head swiveled to the side when he heard a loud, pained yelp. Kiba growled loudly as he ran the opposite direction until he was a good few yards away before he turned around and ran full speed towards the fire. When he was at a good distance close, he leaped and managed to get over the flames unharmed, but instead of hitting the ground, he fell into a black abyss.

Kiba quickly snapped his eyes open and head jerked up as he looked around. Tsume, Toboe, Blue, and Hige were lying and sleeping peacefully where they were when he fell asleep. _Wait, where's Miakoda?_ He thought to himself as he looked around, spotting her sitting next to the water-hole once again, looking down at the water. She seemed rather attatched to the water.

Kiba's golden eyes watched her as he sat down, curious if she was going to do anything, and she did. Miakoda lifted her head to look up at the sky that started to turn into dawn. Her ears were drawn back, but lifted again when her eyes returned to the water as she stood up, jumping lightly onto a floating iceberg. It must have formed over night.

Miakoda steadied herself as she simply, sat down on the ice. She looked as if she wanted to howl.

"Do you always do strange stuff when you're alone?" Kiba asked as he got up as well and sat down by the water-hole, leaning down to lap some of the cold water intok his mouth. His eyes remained on her as she almost fell off the ice from surprise, whipping her head back to look at him.

"Do you always sneak up on people and scare them half to death?" She snapped at him.

"It's not on my list of top priorities."

She merely groaned at his response, rolling her eyes and looking back at the water. Kiba blinked at her.

"Why do you always stare at the water?" He asked her.

"To me, it's like a mirror. When you stare back at your reflection, you see yourself, then when you think about it, you see what made you that way. I like to look back, and think of all the things I did wrong and what I should have done at that moment in time..." She explained to him, eyes still on the water.

Kiba blinked and processed herwords as he also decided to look down into the water, seeing his reflection. He looked back up at her.

"I don't get it.." He spoke.

"Get what...?"

"Why you see the past, when you look in the water. Why bother looking into something you can't change? When I look into the water, I only see the future and what I can do to make sure I don't make the same mistake I did back then... Sure, maybe something should have been done at a certain point of time, but you can't change that, but that doesn't mean you can't make up for it in the future... Focus on what can be done and not what has been done..."

When he finished, his golden eyes clashed together with hers as she quickly looked up. He could soon tell that Miakoda wasn't looking at him. He turned around to see Hige on his feet, sniffing around anxiously.

"Do you guys smell that?" Hige asked swiftly, keeping his feet moving and nose sniffing.

"Smell what?" Kiba asked, but then it soon hit him. There was a fire blazing somewhere, a city probably from the burning flesh he could smell.

"Wake the others, we'll cross the ice! It's that fastest way to the nearby city! I'll go on ahead, Kiba, come with me, Hige can wake the others!" She planned as she jumped from the piece of ice she was on and jetted that way.

"She sure learns names fast.." Hige mumbled.

"This isn't time for jokes Hige, wake the others, she's right." He told him calmly as he followed quickly after her.

TT

Kiba and Miakoda ran side by side. Kiba was running quickly, but even as fast as he was going, he could see Miakoda was holding back her speed to be with him, probably fearful he'd get lost.

Black smoke soon came into their views, and it seemed to cloud the whole city, like a deep, dark fog. The buildings were hardly visible to them, even with their improved eyesight. Kiba came to a stop as the flames blazed furiously, and walked to view the damage and danger. Miakoda, on the other hand, ran straight in.

"Miakoda, wait!" Kiba called out, but she didn't stop, and soon she herself was masked in the dark smoke as the others joined Kiba's side.

Miakoda continued to run as her head would whip side to side repteatedly as she looked around for anyone or anything that had life to it. She could hear for Kiba and the others call for her. She wasn't going to leave, no chance.

"Hello?" she listened to her voice echo. "Is anybody here? That's, alive?" She questioned as sher walked, and fell to her side as a murderous scream erupted into her ears. She whimpered slightly, but shook her head and ran in the direction, busting a rusted, but steaming hot door down. In her human form, she rubbed her burning shoulder in pain as she sprinted for the stairs.

"Miss? Sir? Somebody?" She called out again as she went up the stairs three at a time, hissing as ash and embers fell onto her hand. Shaking off the ash and embers, she continued. Taking a wild guess of a room, she kicked down one instead of hitting it against her shoulder. Inside her eyes caught sight of a teenage boy about her age, holding his little sister and baby brother. They were all sobbing as she turned her attention to the side, and saw their mother burning to crisp, the flames licking her black, ashen body.

Closing her eyes and holding her breath as she covered her mouth, Miakoda tried not to gag from the scentof the burning body. It made her skin crawl and belly squeeze and flip. She suddenly felt a bit nauscious, but if she passed out here she wpould die for sure. Shaking it off and making her way to them, she grabbed, luckily, an untouched blanket and put it around them. The boy's dark, sapphire eyes looked up at her questioningly.

"Go out that door and down the stairs! The door is open down there too! Get out of here before the place suddenly decides tro collapse! Is there anybody else in here?" It seemed like a rather large house for only three people.

"We.. W-were the l-l-last four..." Choked out the small girl. So there sickened her even more. I grabbed the baby boy, who somehow escaped the watching eye of his older brother. She covered him with a small sheet, and tucked his face inside of her chest so he could breathe but be safe from the flames.

"Grab her and lets go then." She commanded.

"But Takishima, what about mommy?" The girl asked. The boy, apparently named Takishima, just turned his head away from her as he picked her up bridal style and ran out behind Miakoda. "moomy! No Takishima we can't leave her!" the girl cried as she reached her tiny hand behind her brother towards the burning corpse.

Together they ran out, and saw a small group of other survivors, with Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue and Toboe herding them together. Miakoda could barely see a white wolf head pop up between a few people.

"There you are! Dammit haven't you ever heard of think before you leap?" Tsume snapped at her.

"You all came in too?" she asked, still holding the baby to her.

"Well of course we did, you needed help." Toboe spoke with a smile.

"These people needed help too." Blue chipped in.

"You couldn't rescue them yourself." Hige spoke up.

"What they mean to say is that we didn't want you to have to think you needed to do this solo and get yourself hurt." Kiba explained in a simpler way. Miakoda blinked, and smiled at them softly. Then she turned back around to see the boy Takishima having issues controling his grief-stricken sister.

"Let me go Takishima! Mommy needs help! Mommy won't be happy you left her inside there all alone!"

"Sinry, stop this!" He yelled at her as she sobbed.

"No! I hate you! Mommy hates you! How could you leave her in there?"

He bent down to her level and grabbed her shoulders, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"Sinry, mother, is, dead. We both saw it! If she was alive, she would have done what that girl would have done, or she would have followed us out! I don't want to believe it either but we have to face reality and be grateful that we are atill alive!" He told her as the little girl fell to her knees and sobbed. He held the little girl Sinry close to him.

Miakoda watched, and turned her back to the pack as she walked over to them. She got down on her knees, and held their baby brother out to them. The baby was all giggly as reached for the elder brother. Takishima smiled gently at him as he took him, tears sweilling up in his eyes. She patted his shoulder.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Takishima, I am, but you have a beautiful little sister and an adorable baby brother here that need you. You need to be strong for them, for the weaker you are, the weaker your sister and brother will get. You're their new, technical 'parent', and parents' emotions reflect on their children. If you be strong and happy, they'll be the same way." She encouraged as she smiled. He smiled back and wiped his eyes.

"You're right.. Thank you, for helping me and my siblings, and your friends for helping the rest of the city. What's your name?" Takishima asked as it suddenly began to pour down rain, putting the raging flames to rest.

"My name is Miakoda."

The boys eyes went wide, and flooded with fear, then hatred. He rasied his hand and then gave her a hard slap on the cheek that echoed loudly through the skies.

Miakodas' head had whipped to the side from the force, her eyes were slightly wide from surprise. She rubbed her reddening cheek slightly as it stung bitterly with pain. everyone stood there in utter surprise of Takishima's actions.

"...Ow.." Miakoda mumbled. "What did you slap me for?" She asked him calmly, despite the raging anger inside of her.

"Miakoda, the black wolf! Bringer of death! Said to make the skies turn black, make it rain blood and tears!" He yelped out loudly. The crowd gasped and backed up, whispering. Miakoda's expression didn't change.

_So they do remember me... Crap. What do I say now...?_

"So you don't deny that title? I knew it! Get away from us you Devil!" He screeched again as he threw a rock at her. She lifted an arm up and kept the weapon from hitting her face or head.

"Ow, again..." She mumbled once more as more rocks were being thrown. then suddenl, the rain of pebbles stopped, and Miakoda looked up. Kiba was standing in front of her. "Kiba, what are you..?" She began as she looked up at him. What she could see of his face.. To others, it was calm, but she could see the anger that churned inside of him, the protective and defensive gleam that glowed in his eyes as he stared forward.

"You _protect_ that bringer of death? The devil's spawn?" Takishima cried out in pure hatred of Miakoda.

"Devil's Spawn.. Hey not even your old man came up with that one Blue." Hige joked as he stood by Kiba's side.

" True, but he did come up with the other ones.." Blue agreed, following his example and standing on the opposite side of Kiba that was free.

"What are you doing? Are you companions with that Monster?" He continued.

"Hey! Just because she's different doesn't mean that she's a monster!" Toboe fought back as he took his own place by Kiba, in front of Hige, but still behind Kiba.

"And if she is a monster, then that makes six of us, right?" Hige spoke again as he laughed slightly.

"You don't understand what she has done! what the city has gone through because of that, _thing!"_ Takishima screamed at them.

"So she made some mistakes, not like you're the perfect being, pest." Growled Tsume, as he stood side-by-side with Kiba. Miakoda's eyes widened.

"Tsume.. You're, defending me..?"

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA AND THINK WE'RE FRIENDS ALL OF A SUDDEN, GOT THAT?" He yelled at her, making her jump back slightly as he turned his head away. "I... Just hate idiots like that kid over there..." He mumbled. She smiled slightly.

"Don't you see that by getting rid of that devil, everyone will be safe? Hang around it and you'll only die! just like she killed her own family!" Miakoda's eyes widened as she covered her ears.

"SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT!" She screeched at him.

"MURDERER!" He yelled right back at her.

"Maybe we will die, maybe it will be around her, everyone is bound to die someday, but I can assure you it won't be because of Miakoda." Kiba spoke up. "You speak as if she has killed everyone, and because of that she's a monster, but by killing her, wouldn't that make you a monster too? She has people that care for her, and to take her away from them like that... Isn't that what a monster truly is...? I'm sure your mother would be devastated at the man you have become. Look at what you've done already to your sibling." He nodded towards the little girl, who was crying and staring at her brother in fear. She had never seen him so angry or so violent before. Takishima looked back at Kiba, eyes wide.

"...You mean... You don't care, what she has done before...?" He asked him.

"None of us do." He answered. "We only care about her present and her future, because that's what truly matters. Focusing on what can be done and not what has been done is what we wolves do, because if you spend all your life focusing on the past,and not making a future, what's the point of living?"

All the people looked at each other, thinking and processing his words and taking them to heart. Slowly they all started to cheer and clap. They all hugged each other, and some cried. Kiba assumed it meant more to them because they all had been so close to death, and his words must have given them hope.

Kiba turned around, and outstretched his hand for Miakoda to help her up. His eyes widened a bit. To his surprise, Miakoda's eyes were filled with tears. She looked up at Kiba, her eyes glistening from the tears as she swiftly got up in one movement as she wrapped her arms around Kiba's waist into an embrace. Kiba took a step back from the force, almost slipping from the water. Her forehead rested on his chest.

"Mia...koda..?" He stammered a bit.

"No one.. Has ever stood up for me like that.. Thank you, so much.. All of you..!" She sobbed into Kiba as he felt his shirt began to feel slightly warm from her body temperature and tears. He blinked, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly. A giggle caught his ear. He looked up as his smile faded and saw Blue giggling, Toboe smiling softly as well, Hige giving him a thumb's up, and Tsume raising an eyebrow at him. He looked away and let her cry, but it didn't last long before she pulled away.

"So, how did the fire start anyway?" Miakoda asked, not bothering to wipe her eyes since it just looked like rain water.

"It was-" One began.

"Myself, of course. Miakoda, do you really need to ask?" Interrupted a low male voice. Miakoda's head whipped right around as she growled loudly, already in her wolf form, tail straight up as he fur began to rise.

"Shintaro! Why bother setting this city on fire?" She shot at him like poison daggers. The wolf that had spoke had dark, cloudy grey eyes, and his fur was black as well, only her had a small white spot on his chest.

"Simple, because a little birdy told me you were on your way with six other wolves and knew you'd head this way, so I thought I'd tell you you have competition, andwon't live long enought o see Cheza once again." Shintaro replied.

"If you had wanted to address me you should have done so in person instead of involving the innocent people!" She snarled as she sprang towards him as full speed. As Kiba had presumed earlier, she was holding back her speed. Miakoda jumped at him, fangs bared. She landed on his side and they tumbled down, and Kiba watched as Shintaro seemed to make some weird movement, and when they came down, Miakoda smacked the edge of a building. He jumped away as some of the building collapsed down onto her. she yelped loudly in pain.

"Miakoda!" Kiba called out as he ran.

"KIBA NO STAY BACK!"She begged as she managed to get out from underneath the rock. Kiba came to a skidding stop. "Shintaro is more dangerous than you think..." she told him as she got up, back leg wobblying. she limped, one of her ankles broken, and luckily only one. "as you can tell her can already calculate attacks, such as if you're falling down with him..." She spoke as she limped quickly at him, but he merely jumped back away from her jaws.

"My my, so quick to attack aren't you? I was just here to give a warning Miakoda.~ Let's play next time." He practically sang as he jumped out of sight.

"SHINTARO GET BACK HERE COWARD!" She screamed after him, ending in a coughing fit. Blood slightly dripped from her muzzle. She knew she had broken a rib.

"Miakoda, are you okay?" The pack asked, besides Tsume.

"Yeah, I'll last until tomorrow, and then I'll be fine since it's the full moon." she told them. They had forgotten all about it being the full moon tomorrow night.

"Who was that guy?" Questioned Kiba.

"A rival ever since we were little. He's a noble, and a wolf, so he thinks he's better than the rest of us low-class wolves. He always seemed to like to hate me the most,and the worst of it is that he was also one of the bad ones entrusted with the secret of where Cheza is. Anything I want to succeed in, he has tojoin in to beat me, and most of the time he succeeds..." She growled hatefully. "YOU WON'T WIN THIS TIME SHINTARO! yOU HEAR ME? WE WILL FIND CHEZA FIRST! YOU, WILL, LOSE!" She screamed again, but thie time she collapsed.

"Miakoda!" Toboe cried out as he ran to her side, as well as Hige and Blue.

"She's fine Toboe, she just had a broken ankle, rib, she's tired and the smoke inhalation probably didn't help her very much..." Kiba explained as he turned to the people. He pointed the way they came. "A few miles up that way, there's a city, it's called Haruna City. They have plenty of food there for you, you should be safe." Kiba instrusted as they nodded and headed that way. He bent down and picked up Miakoda, placing her on his back."Let's find a place to stay tonight." He said as they nodded and followed him as he began to walk.


End file.
